Don't Wake Me Till The Morning After
by Bloodmage
Summary: A view into the lives, affairs and adventures of the four main Inuyasha characters, through their eyes, by their eyes.
1. Journal

Disclaimer: Me no owns any of them Inuyasha characters, got it?! Good! Go ahead and read damn you!

Don't Wake Me Till The Morning After

Chapter One: Journals; My Shared Heart, My Incomplete Heart, My Torn Heart, My Shadowed Heart

Kikyou. 

Before that conniving bastard tricked us into hating each other, she was the only thing I could honestly say that was good in me life. I was happy. And my selfish desires were no more…I would give up my demonic powers for her. I _was_ going to be with her, no matter what. She was the only one who excepted me as half human. Even though she wanted me to become full human, the reason behind it was able to back it up. The protector of the Shikon no Tama would be a mockery to the name "Miko" by her people…if seen with me. Plus, I guess it had something to do with acceptance…I guess it was a little selfish for her, but I mean…We were in love and I'd be willing to give up that strength given to me by my father and the youth if not to be with her.

Thinking back…I remember the memories we once made together. With each other. It hurts to remember. The overwhelming anticipation of waking up and being able to see that beautiful face again. It hurts to remember. The joy we had together…and the way she made me feel. It was paradise for me. 

Naraku.

That bastard. The demon born creature…went and manipulated…no deceived us. The next thing I knew, I saw the woman I cared for in front of me, yelling my name. In a matter of seconds the arrow head was coming at me. I felt my anger cross my face…remembering the sadness…and hate of betrayal. We were set up. I was pinned to that tree. For fifty freaking years. Then I was awoken by that reincarnation of my former…no, my love. Her presence was brought upon me just to taunt me. The hatred I felt. My heart burned with the fiery passion to kill once again. That damn woman Kaede put that rosary on me…and Kagome degraded me by making the magical words be, "Sit" mocking my half dog demon heritage even further!

A little more time had gone by. Kikyou…was brought back to me, without her complete being and the severe want to kill me. My former girlfriend…was no more, but I just couldn't erase those feeling. That poor girl…died thinking she was betrayed by me. Then brought back with no purpose…just to wander around stealing souls to live! The taunting…again. I am forever bound to her as long as I walk this earth. I won't let anyone change that.

Kagome.

That school girl from the other time. She has such interesting things about her, the good and bad. I'm going to start with the bad. Just looking like Kikyou and not being her, is bad enough. She doesn't care if I am reminded by her about the former Kikyou. Nothing else about Kagome is similar to Kikyou…except the fact about my feelings. The second thing that bothers me…treating me like a dog! Anything I do that is similar to those acts she relates to a dog! I'm not some beast you can just order around, you know. And I will _not_ be your best friend. When we first met…that girl goes and caresses my ears?! Humph. Then the whole family gets their chance to, too. 

Sit, sit, sit, sit boy! I have nightmares about that. And she has dreams about it. You know, one time she was mentioning me in her dreams. I, having these sensitive ears, overheard it. Then…she goes and tells me to sit in her dream! Feh. 

Alright. The good. What you've been waiting for, no? Kagome is…I don't know. She can be nice. Even though her moods switches frequently, uh, stay to positive. Yes. She is nice and understanding. Probably the only person who doesn't care what others think about me. Being a half demon means nothing to her, she likes me for who I am…no, loves me. That's probably one of the nicest things…I've even known. Not much more to say about her…I'm just…attracted to her like a magnet, like I have no chose, the heart has spoken.

That is the basics of my story. The three figures most responsible for my joy and pain in my life.

Ah, my sweet, sweet Sango. What would I do without you? Grope other woman, that's what, but beyond that…I wouldn't have these feeling that I do for someone. Once Naraku is dead…we can be together. Only until then though. For now, you are my friend, and partner in battle. Yes, seems efficient. I'm lucky such a special girl is in love with me, but, well, I mean…it is me, and who wouldn't be?! Okay, okay, I'm just kidding there. Not going to get to that arrogant, Inuyasha type. 

Either way, you're such a beautiful creature. Even though we have our ups and downs, you always look good if you're not physically hurt. And even then…sometimes, when it's not bad you look fine as ever! Such a great smile…and soft ass. It's always worth it, and especially with her rarely doing anything about it now, I get even more attempts at my fun. Though, there are those times when I know to NOT go there. She can give of a very evil look at times. You really don't want to be around her when she flips out because of something you did. Seriously now. Despite everything, and all, I still love her. Even if I won't allow myself to be with her until Naraku's defeat.

Naraku, the man who scarred my grandfather with the wind void in the right hand. The man who cursed my family. That demon. Now I live with the burden, with all means to get my revenge. And do to my promise to Sango, I must defeat if…or my family won't be revenged and there will be no one else to make up for my failures. That bastard…put a curse of hate on Kikyou, Kouga, Kohaku, Sango, Inuyasha, and myself, plus countless others, and casualties. What he had done will never be forgiven. 

Once he is destroyed, my hand will be complete. As will be my heart.

The pain he has given to all of us, it will be done back to him ten hold the measure. 

The boy who killed my friends and family. Killed **our** friends and family. Killed our people. The last of the exterminators…was I. The boy whom I love dearly, and who was manipulated by Naraku. Then killed. Then brought back…with an erased mind. Kohaku. My brother. My heart just cannot hate him, even though all he has done. The pain he has put me through. All my loses…bringing me on the verge of going insane. I must hold on though…and avenge his death. By all means necessary. What pains me the most…is that he is kept alive by a single jewel shard. Once…the Shikon no Tama is complete, he will be dead. To complete it means, to end his life. Everything…of my past, my family, me heritage will fall apart in front of me. Part of me will disappear. However…

…There is Miroku. If anything good comes out of this, it will be the friendship and love I have formed between him. Our bound is…different. The sentimental is confusing and he can get me so mad sometimes. I care deeply for him…and I know he does the same to me to, but he can be so ignorant to my feelings sometimes! He gambles to much with me feelings. Every time I feel like he's playing Russian Roulette with my emotions. I recover by having my small fits and times of silence, lucky for him. One day, I may just completely flip and end this affair, for good. Although…I don't know if my feelings would allow me to do that.

Why do I feel this way about a lecherous houshi-sama, you may ask? Hmm…good question. Damn, my feelings aren't worth getting into. Well, he does check off on the looks category, that's a plus. He cares about me and is almost always there for me. Sacrificing his health for my well being. Despite his perverted nature, putting himself in danger every time I'm in trouble, is just so heroic and romantic in a way. I feel like he's the only one I can trust fully in this world, besides Kagome that is. She is a different story though. Back to Miroku. I've realized that actions represent people's true feelings. You can't go on what people say, they can lie or deceive you. Their actions however…you see.

My best friend, Kagome. My only female friend. She is a wonderful person to be around to get away from the others. I can always rely on her when I'm emotionally and mentally down. She can be so care free at times, and just a great pleasure to be around. Plus, she always knows what to say when that monk gets on my nerves. She really puts me at ease.

Hey there, journal. Right now, I'm going to tell you a little about Inuyasha. Inuyasha…I have just recently released my true feelings for you. I love you. You…you however, seem to care about me, one minute. No, you care as long as that Kikyou isn't there. As soon as she shows up, it's all about her, huh? I don't want to be second in this game of yours, but I keep giving you these chances, because…I could never know how you feel, and I can't add up to her. She died believing you killed her. She died…for the benefit of others, all her life helping others. Then she came back…and promised to risk her life for you, as you promised to protect her. I am a simple girl who is alive…

Anyways…you're just too cute! Those ears! So great…and the silky silver strands of hair make me want to cut it off and wear it myself, I envy it so much. Even though I have my tantrums and sit you sometimes, you're just to much to not adore. I will wait until the end to end up by your side for good. You're the only man for me. Kouga and Hojo may be nice to me and all, but they are just not my type. You're arrogance can be annoying…but the confidence that comes with it is attractive. I just wish you'd tone down that pride and ego, you do need help sometimes, you know! What will it take for you to realize Kikyou's time is over and she would be happier at peace?

I am the reincarnation of that Kikyou girl, huh? A great miko whom I have descended from with the Shikon no Tama preserved inside of me. Yep, that's correct, it was **inside of me**. Though it was taken out and I kind of split it into many fragments. Oh well, that may have been bad in a way, but on the other hand, it brought all of us together and closer. 

Anyway, as I was talking about, Kikyou. She's dead…yet Inuyasha cares about her so much. She must have meant the world to him as her former self. The tainted priestess once was a great and beautiful icon to her people. Then torn from that rank. Fifty years later, she was brought back form the dead, and I am now forced to walk in the shadows of her presence. Spiffy…

My best friend's name happens to be Sango. At least in the Feudal Japan time period. We share such a girlish bound. Kind of like close sisters, always knowing what to say to cheer each other up. I'll never know the pain of Sango though. Her loses and all…or the pain of the others for that matter. Poor Sango, watching her own brother attack her…! Then him dieing right in front of her! How rude of Naraku! Yeah, sorry for this short entry, journal, but I have to get going, ja! 


	2. Crawling From You

Bah! Seems as if I'll be telling the first part of this damned story. Why me? Starting bites, really! I don't know where to began with how stupid it is for me to be doing this, but it seems as if I must. Keep in mind, I tend to discriminate based on _my_ view of the people, no offence if you like any of them bastards…Anyways, I have decided to name the title of this chapter…

Chapter Two: Crawling From You

I can't just tell you why things are the way they are. Without hearing me out, you'll think it's _just_ because that's how I am. That's jumping to conclusions. You people, if it's not in a movie, it's not worth knowing it, eh? Well then, let's just get onto my part of this tale.

Let's see…it was a warm day. We were all walking in the woods of Edo, somewhere near the lower eastern side. I'm not a map, nor do I get directions right all the time, but the place is of little concern. 

Our group stopped to take a little break. Yeah, the others needed it but not me, humans can have such a low stamina sometimes. The day light was breaking into mid noon. It was pretty boring to stop if you ask me I mean, no one really did anything except for rest. And rest they did.

The monk spoke up; "hey, Kagome, the jewel shards are close, right?"

"Yes, they sure are, Miroku," Kagome replied. 

I just stayed there, up in a tree listening in on the gibberish those other people were squawking about. The air was nice against my face, blowing gently onto me in a whisper no one would know the meaning of or what the wind was trying to tell us. I didn't know why it called out so, it just happened to, I guess. My intelligence of nature only goes far, and that's that. 

My eyes closed as I ran narrowed by eyes, and lifted my nose to the air. The scent of demon was getting closer and closer. It's safe for me to say that it was definitely a powerful demon. The scent of inu youkai blood bleached my senses. Sesshoumaru. It was definitely him. 

My demonic half brother came closer to us as I jumped out of the tree. I turned to the others, and looked off into the distance, past them all. "Sesshoumaru," I muttered under my breath as the wind stole my words away. None of the others had heard me, so I just narrowed my eyes and starred forward.

"What? I didn't catch that," Sango questioned me. I however, didn't respond for sometime. Waiting made my body itch all over. Anticipation fell upon me. He would be coming for nothing other than to steal father's sword. The Tetsusaiga. Morality and humane characteristics don't cross his path…ever, we fight out of spite for each others. The scent grew stronger and stronger as he closed in. I felt the tension in my nerves ready, my heads close and reopen with every tendon flexing. My blood was rushing threw veins and the sense of adrenalin went to my mind. Rage. The demon merged out of the bushes from behind my companions.

"Sesshoumaru," I said once again, but at a high tone. The others were taken aback by his sudden appearance as they turned to see the creature once behind them.

"Doesn't seem like you're to happy to see me, brother," he said while receiving the Toukijin from it's sheath. The "shing" noise ever so slowly bringing my full attention upon him. The nose making every inch of me quiver. That is one hell of a strong blade…not even Tetsusaiga can beat it. 

"Yeah, I'm not. It will be my pleasure to fix that for you though," I shouted while taking out my blunt sword and transforming it into the great blade. 

We both jumped forward, locking blades together. I had the advantage seeing how I have two arms. I pushed myself and the blade forward at the horizontal angle it was in, and Sesshoumaru swished his Toukijin to the side, bringing himself back and out of danger from my attack. My half-brother slid backwards somewhat from the pressure of the release.

One thing bothered me; why did he start the fight so soon? Usually we have some ego battle before hand. He simply came and took out that sword of his. I don't know, maybe I'm just thinking to much, it's not like he ever has legitimate reasons behind his actions towards me. Hate. He hates me because of what I am. Nothing more behind it besides the fact that he thinks I'm inferior. Feh. 

I lifted my Tetsusaiga and was trying to find the Wind Scar. He gave me no time to as he was already coming at me with a vertically slash aimed for the top of my head. I let myself fall back, placing the transformed blade up and in front of me, letting the other blade collide with it. Bringing myself down to the ground, I kicked my legs up, sending my brother into the air. He landed on his feet with the grace of someone in the entertainment business.

I brought myself up and sneered at him as I let out a low growl. The demon simply kept that annoying face on…never showing emotion. It's so damn hard to figure a person out like that…and what their next move will be. 

My half-brother came at me with the sword brought horizontally in front of him and back, so the bottom of the handle was coming at me. He anticipated on me stepping back, but I was taken by surprise, so when he swung the sword, it was to soon. The Toukijin hit my hand, twisting it back and letting go of the Tetsusaiga. My eyes narrowed as I was forced to the ground out of the reach of my blade.

Sesshoumaru stood above me with the blade pointed inches from my neck. All I could do was glare at him as I felt my youkai blood boiling inside of me. The severe desire to kill was pushing my conscious and common sense to the back of my mind. Everything I knew…was slowly leaving me. What made me half-demon was slowly dissolving as I felt the difference between me and my brother leaving me. What made me different…my humanity was diminishing.

"Oh no! Inuyasha's going to…" I can't say exactly who said that…sounded male, so I am guessing it was mostly likely Miroku. It could have been anyone though, my thoughts were so cloudy and my judgment was twisted.

Those words were the last thing I remembered. Next I knew, I was starring up at the sky, slowly opening my eyes. What had happened…I don't fully know. However, I was stained with blood. My blood. Even though I was injured, it was to my great delight that I hadn't stained my claws with anyone else's blood. Sure, I could smell some of Sesshoumaru's blood on me, but that was all. Seems as if I had failed in that state and he either ran away, or the others drove him away. All I knew, I was glad to know that I hadn't hurt anyone I cared about, even if I don't have _any_ idea of what I had done.

The sun was setting and it was of the new moon. I felt my youkai powers draining from me. My hair shifting black…and claws contracting, turning into nails. My ears went to the side of my head in human form. I was a weak human. 

It was dark. I remember that. Everyone else…or so I thought was asleep, except for myself. Despite my weakened human senses, I definitely heard something that night. I found myself getting up from the ground and walking towards the sound. I felt my eyes widening as I stood in front of that pretty creature.

"Kee…K-Kikyou," those words I made were muttered under my breath. What was she doing here? Damn me and her showing up in my human state. I get to damn emotional! Why?! I guess that is that humanity that holds humans back…the feeling to want to be wanted. Unlike most demons, who just want the best for themselves. Who want to increase in power. I, wanted something different. I wanted the **dead** girl standing in front of me. More than that, I wanted **my** Kikyou back. She was so close to me…standing right in front of me…yet no matter how far I reached, she would always stay the same distance at heart. At least she didn't hate me anymore and wanted what would _seem_ to be the best for me. I don't know her true intentions, but for the time being…

"Kikyou…what are you doing here?"

The miko spoke; "That doesn't matter right now. You're…different. You're in your human form, am I wrong?"

I nodded at her, trying to hide any sign of want and desire from my face…as it could be hard to hide things as a human.

"Yes. We _could_ have been together once like this. Inuyasha…my Inuyasha. Now, we can't be, though," the priestess said to me, putting great strain on the word, "could", leaving a bitter emptiness enveloped over my stomach. I didn't want to hear that. We still could be together! Why couldn't she see that? Bah, she was just blind. Seeing those unemotional eyes…made me feel so sad for her. The pain she must be going through everyday…I can't imagine it. She had the same thing happen to her…only she died. She was dead without her being together…soulless. 

I took a step forward. Then another. She just stayed there. "Kikyou I can still be yours. I _am_ yours. Don't you understand that I don't want to leave you a second time?" My voice shook as I said those words. I didn't want to feel rejected again…for the whatever time. I've lost my count. Everything I once thought I knew about her…was thrown away. I had no idea what her reaction would be. My throat felt like it was being scratched at by a cat. My ears felt like they were being held by a child who didn't want to hear something, but left a little bit open…just to hear anyways.

The priestess brought herself forward, purposely bringing herself into my open arms. I accepted her body to mine without any second thoughts as we embraced. Then, she whispered into my ear what may have been the most shocking thing I've heard in a while. "Inuyasha…in life, we simply can't be together. I'm going to be going for a while, we probably won't encounter each other for some while.

I brought my hands to her shoulders and held her out in front of me, starring her in the eyes. "Kikyou…Why?" Those were the only words I could ,muster out as grief fell upon me. Not being able to be with her and seeing her rarely was bad enough…but a complete segment of my life without her at all?

We talked for awhile…she told me everything. Then she departed and I made my way back to the camp where the others were sleeping. Kagome was waiting for me there…damn. She didn't look angry…but she didn't look particularly happy either.

She starred at me for some moments, "it was Kikyou," she said, "right?"

"Yes," I replied, "she's going…to be away for some time."

"Oh. Is that so? You don't look like you're lying…although I don't know if anything else happened."

"Nothing happened. Honest. Well, we hugged for a moment, but that was all. Then we talked for the while," I told her. She said she believed me, but…I think she might have been in question.

The two of us sat next to each other for the remainder of the night. Kagome fell asleep on my shoulder…though it made me feel a bit uncomfortable after just encountering Kikyou…I must have fell asleep a little bit later…I don't remember spending the night up.

When I woke up…I was back to my normal self. Kagome was still sleeping on my shoulder and the others were awake. Shippou was throwing an acorn up in the are and catching it. Miroku and Sango were talking as they noticed my awakening.

"Morning, Inuyasha. Seems you had some company through the night," the monk said in a small grin. I glared at him threatening.

"Heh. Just be quiet…she is still sleeping, you know," I responded. It didn't matter though, the girl had just began wakening up. Kagome sat herself up and yawned, stretching her arms.

After breakfast, we started up our journey again. Neither Kagome nor I mentioned my encounter with Kikyou. We felt it was best not to anyhow, just go forward and not bring up the topic. I can't help but feel that Kagome was glad she was gone, or that she didn't want to see me sad. Thinking I'm so weak like that…it was only because I was human. I swear it.


	3. From Dawn To Dusk

Do to inconveniences and difficulties beyond our control, houshi-sama will not be narrating this chapter. However, he will be next chapter, and well, who cares? You get me to tell the story, and this chapter is probably best suited by me. All right, lets go. 

Chapter Two: From Dawn To Dusk

We were up and walking as soon as breakfast was done. I was walking along side Miroku as Kagome and Inuyasha were ahead of us, Shippou resting amongst Kagome's arms, and Kirara on my shoulder. I looked up at Miroku and began thinking about us and what the future had in store. _I promise…to stay by your side until death do us part, no matter what happens to us. _

I felt myself being brought forward as I hit my foot on a rock. As I stumbled forward, my arm was caught by Miroku, whom pulled by up and to balance. I smiled at him, but noticed his serious face. "Thank you, Houshi-sama," I said and he nodded.

I looked forward again and noticed Inuyasha and Kagome had stopped, and if he hadn't caught me, I may have stumbled into the red-cloaked hanyou. _I wonder what they stopped for…_

"Hey, what's up Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice came up. The hanyou tweaked his ears for some moments and starred forward.

"Nothing. Just a feeling," the hanyou responded. Then he moved forward again…and the whole group followed. Miroku still had that serious face on…He must have felt the same thing, and come to think of it…a strange sensation was coming over my body as well. We all knew of it by one means or another, there was no denying it now. It was something evil. Very evil. It just wasn't one being…it was multiple persons. Naraku was there.

As we came to a stop in front of a village…my eyes came to the sight of great destruction. Homes were on fire. People were massacred. The lucky few who weren't dead yet…were running away. Some of their attempts were in vain as the humans were cut down in there path. By…a sickle-like blade connected to chains. I watched in horror as the rest rushed forward. My body quivered as I felt my legs give out on me, numbing my will to stand. I fell to my knees. _Kohaku…why must you add so many sins on your soul…_

Blood was everywhere. Pain and fear. I watched as my comrades rushed into battle. The Saimyoushou were there as long with Kagura who was keeping her distance in the air, watching from the sides. _Kohaku…free your mind. Please._

I stood up quickly and Kirara jumped into the air, transforming. Pulling Hiraikotsu, I brought my arm back and unleashed it from my grip while running forward. My giant boomerang hit Kohaku's weapon of choice out of the way as it was coming towards the turned Miroku. The chain hit the ground and was dragged back to it's owner as Hiraikotsu came back into my hands.

"Thanks Sango," Miroku said wearily.

"No problem…" I responded, throwing Hiraikotsu into a wave of the hell wasps. The unlucky few were torn apart, as the others just buzzed around the Wind-user.

I had no other choice than to fight my brother. Houshi-sama had his hands full, if that is possible, with the insects as the others were exchanging blows from insects to Kagura. I threw Hiraikotsu at his, hitting the face of my brother, pushing his face forward and leaving a scarlet mark across it. _There is no other way…_

My boomerang went up in the air, pushing back on his face and sending Kohaku to the ground. As the boomerang came back towards me, I caught it, sadly starring over at my brother. I walked forward, going towards him, but Miroku pulled me back.

"You mustn't. Look, he has all intention to kill you," he said, pointing me into the direction of his hand, which was grabbing at the chain as he began to come up onto his feet. _Kohaku…why won't you just stay down? It's better that way…I don't want to see you like this…_

My kid brother was then taken away. Once again. Kagura and what was left of the insects made there way gone with Kohaku. Why does everything end like this. Senseless destruction with no means or results in us coming? Although we did save a few lives, we can't stop what will happen in the future.

__

Why am I taunted so? My brother…when will I be with you again? Is not the only way but to die?

Finally, we made it. Kagome was sure that that jewel shard was very close. _I have to put a stop to this._ We were very close to it. So near. _I won't let Naraku add those sins to your lost soul._ The breeze picked itself up. Blowing faster and faster against myself and the others. _I will kill you, Naraku._

I was brushing my bangs back and not paying attention as I bumped into Miroku. "Erm, terribly, sorry houshi-sama," I said, almost defensively as I began to blush. _Gah, I'm blushing. _Miroku barely turned his head back to me, but he definitely smiled at me.

The wind was still blowing as a gigantic figure began approaching us. The monster of all demons. It was enormous. Without even a chance to reason with whatever it was, the thing brought it's fist down, which was probably half the size of a good sized human, causing everyone to jump to a side. The ground where the fist had made contact with was completely destroyed, for what seemed to be miles going in the forward direction that the demon was facing, opposite of us, bring the crack just up to him on the reverse. We were split. Inuyasha and I, Kagome and Miroku. 

"Bah! Impudent!" Inuyasha jumped forward, at great heights, _Surely he could get to the other side…_with Tetsusaiga raised above him. The blade hit the demon on the arm, barely even scratching the thing. The sword seemed to vibrate for some moments as Inuyasha landed back on the ground next to me. "Damn."

I knew it would do nothing…but I had to try anyways. I threw my boomerang at the beast, it just hit his head and fell to the ground. Then, I looked on at Kagome. and Miroku. Miroku was preparing to open up the wind tunnel. Surely that would work…

"Kazaana!" The air around him was drawing in debris….it was drawing in everything in it's path **except** the demon. It must be to heavy. _Wait, wait a moment. Why would be doing that…unless…Kagome confirmed that the Shikon no Tama fragment is….**not** in the demon?! _


	4. Twisted

Hey, hi. I'm not going to bore you up here…so lets go.

Chapter Four: Twisted, As Told By Me

"Kazaana!" My wind tunnel was unleashed upon the demon…although it had absolutely no effect. It just slowed down the creatures movements. _Damn. This looks bad…_Nothing was working at all. This was not looking good at all.

Kagome was next to me and she pulled out her bow as I closed my wind tunnel. The Sacred Arrow was sent flying towards the demon, embedding itself in the monster's neck. It seemed as if the purity of the arrow was tainted, as it just let off a dark glow, then dropped to the ground, leaving the demon with but a dent and bruise. 

"Sankon Tetusou!" Inuyasha leapt at the beast. Surely if the Sacred Arrow and Tetsusaiga couldn't defeat it, was that to do?! To everyone's surprise, the half demon's attack dragged the claw marks down the beast's body. _What's going on here?! His father's fang can't hurt it, yet his claws can?_ _Something here isn't legitimate._ Blood was dripping from the sides of the claw marks….but still, the demon stood, swiping his clawed hands at Inuyasha and Sango. All Kagome and I could do was watch as it's attention was on them.

I took out one of my scriptures and flung it at the demon, "Fuda!" The parchment came in contact with the creature's back, shocking him as Sango and Inuyasha were dodging it's attacks. The demon turned towards myself, the eyes glowing a bright lavender. Once it's mouth was completely open, a blast of energy came at me. I put up a small barrier but it wasn't enough to hold back the attack to the full degree. I was knocked back onto the ground.

As I was standing up, Sango on Kirara jumped over to our side, and Inuyasha too. I was glad we were all back together…but something was definitely wrong with this. Weapons didn't work…yet Inuyasha's claws and my holy powers can? Things just weren't adding up. 

Inuyasha jumped forward again, his right claw extended. "Iron revere--" His attack was heading directly for the demon, however it swung a fist at him, causing Inuyasha's hand to meet the demon's. The hanyou's claws dug into the demon's fist as the demon brought him down into the ground.

Blood was dripping from the demon's hand where Inuyasha's claws were embedded in it. Inuyasha slowly brought himself up, holding onto his right forearm. The hanyou's right arm…was twisted, and most likely broken. 

Inuyasha winced an eye as he let lose a growl. _Inuyasha is…hurt and the demon stands with little damage done to it…_

"Blades of Blood!" The demonic blades went flying towards the demon. As they made contact…the demon just stood there and embraced the attack. No damage was done. _What the hell is going on here?_ Inuyasha pulled the Tetsusaiga back out, transforming it into it's great self. "Kaze no Kizu!" The half-demon shouted as the scar of the wind went towards the demon. 

As this was happening…I felt something strange come over my body. _What? What is happening to me?!_ After the what seemed a millennium, but really only but a second or two, I felt my hand being pulled forward. The prayer beads were ripped off somehow. I still don't understand to this moment. 

I grabbed my right wrist with my left hand, bracing myself for whatever was about to happen. The air void in my hand unleashed itself upon the demon. But…something was not right. Not right at all. 

The demon was being pulled forward, as the energy from the wind scar was being drawn…to myself. The demon collided with the wind scar, which caused a blink of an explosion, drawing everything into my right hand. Within two moments time, the most brightest of lights burst from the core of the explosion…the demon's heart was in tact until that moment. The world as I knew it let off many a lights. Colors…I've grown up with, and colors I've never experienced.

The next thing I remember…is I was awakening. My surrounding were completely different than from what I was just at. I was…in a night gown, laying down in the most elegant of futon. _What the hell is going on here?!_

I felt my right hand noticing there was no prayer rosary there. My eyes shook as did my whole body quiver. My hand was up at my face, bear as my other one. The curse…wasn't there.

The door began to open. What walked threw the door…was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. Sango was…dressed in….I don't know how to explain it. It was magnificent…so dignified and full of grace was she. Her smile was of a warm one towards me.

"Miroku! Glad you've awaken. Breakfast is ready, my dear," she said. _Dear? What's going on here?_ I arose from the futon. I followed Sango's lead and sat myself next to the low, but decorated table. I heard a sets of foot steps coming closer and closer, at a rapid pace. A girl appeared in the doorway, and brought herself forward to latch upon my arm.

"Um, Sango, do I know her?"

"Yes silly! Do you not remember your own daughter?" _Daughter?!_

"Father! Good morning," the child said with great enthusiasm in her voice. _My daughter?!_

"Our daughter?"

"Why, who else's?" _Our daughter?! Sango and I…_

"Miroku, stop acting so strange," Sango said to me. _What is going on here…?_ I had no choice but to just go along with whatever this was.

"Yes, sorry…I wasn't feeling too well," I responded.

"Ah. I see."

"Where's Inuyasha and Kagome at?"

"Inuyasha is at his home with Kagome, of course." _His home? Wait, where…am I to begin with?_

"Will we be seeing them today?"

"If you wish too. But, let us eat first anyways! You've not touched your food."

"Sorry. Was to concerned with other things…" I began to eat. The food was rather delicious surprisingly. I need know Sango could prepare a breakfast so well, with what few materials she used. 

After we were done eating, I went back into my…_our_ room. The interior of my wardrobe was decorated in gold and diamond of great beauty. My clothes were all just as elegant as Sango's were. Nothing was as how I remembered it. 

After we were all ready, I found myself walking alongside Sango. **Our** daughter walked in front of. I felt Sango embrace my arm with hers as she leaned up against me as we walked on. I smiled weakly at her, normally I would have been delighted at this new gesture, however, it would seem it was only knew to I, and there was just to much on my mind at the moment. 

About twenty minutes or so later we arrived at the place where Inuyasha was supposedly living. And as the door opened, low and behold, Kagome.

"Sango! Miroku! So glad to see you. I see you brought Yume with you," the girl was dressed in a plain, but beautiful kimono. It seems as if they weren't as good off as us, but by the looks of things, they weren't poor at all either. _Yume? Our daughter is called Yume? Yume….Dream!? Am I dreaming? No…everything…seems so real. I can touch, feel warmth and I can smell the various fragments. I could taste the food. And best of all, I could feel Sango's sincere…feelings in her voice. What happened to me?_

"It's nice to see you to, Kagome-chan!" Sango replied cheerfully, as Kagome let the three of us in. Inuyasha was sitting in a solitary corner with one leg crossed vertically and the other up, his knee towards the ceiling. He was wearing his fire-rat crimson bottom, but only the white inner cloth was worn by his upper body.

"Miroku, Sango," he said nodding to us slightly.

Sango began talking to Kagome about things that had happened since the last we saw each other. Apparently, it's been a few months since then. _Months?! Huh?!_ Our daughter was just sitting there, smiling and listening in. I decided to talk to Inuyasha.

"So, what ever happened to Kikyou?" As I asked those words, I could of sworn that for the slightest moment, a severe sadness was brought up in his features. 

"Bah! Moron, do you not remember? She's been dead for the past four years!" The half-demon exclaimed, almost mad. _Four years?!_

Sango looked towards Inuyasha, "You'll have to excuse my husband, he hasn't been feeling very well today." _So, we are married after all…That means Naraku is dead?_


	5. Sango's Tears

My turn at this. The story has still got a lot more to go…

Chapter Five: Sango's Tears

"Houshi-sama!" Sango fell to her knees and began to weep. Her tears started to slowly roll of her cheeks as she hit the ground where Miroku once stood. Kirara was back in her miniature form, and rubbing her head up against Sango's body. Inuyasha and myself walked up to the crying girl.

"Sango…He's gone," the hanyou said in a kind, low voice. He sounded with great sympathy as the girl just shook her head vigorously.

"No he isn't! He can't be! He promised me!" I walked over to my friend and kneeled beside her. The girl forced herself upon me, hugging me at the waist and covering her face in my school uniform.

"Sango…There is nothing we can do, he's--"

"Stop it! He isn't gone! It wasn't suppose to end this way! He can't be, I just know it! I feel it…he isn't…"

"Dead?" Inuyasha questioned, as if he didn't know the rest of the sentence. I shot Inuyasha a glare, "So inconsiderate! Inuyasha, sit!" I turned my face back to Sango as I heard the thump of the inu hanyou. 

"He isn't dead, damn you! We were going to be together! We **will** be together!" The muffled voice said as I just looked down at my friend. I pulled her up and her head laid against my chest, each hand on either side of _me_. There was nothing I could say to help her…all I could do was offer my presence in comfort. Miroku was gone…and even if he wasn't dead, he was gone. No where to be found.

I brought my hands up to my friend's and pulled them away from me as I stood up and brought her up with myself. "We're going to go see Kaede. She'll know something if anything of what might have happened," I told her. She nodded, drying her eyes with her hands. The three of us began walking back to Kaede's hut in her village. Shippou was on my shoulder as Kirara walked alongside her master.

Once we arrived, I began to explain the situation to the old woman, "And then…for some reason, Miroku's wind tunnel opened up on it's own. There was a burst of bright light, and next we knew…He was gone, you see?"

"Hmmmm. Very interesting young ones. So, the monk wasn't pulled in, or at least not by natural causes. I don't know what caused this to happen, but there is a chance he is still alive…somewhere. I have no idea where though," she responded to our story. Sango stood herself up.

"Do you know where I could go to get information?!" My friend said, but as stern as to be demanding the answer.

"By all the Gods, there are many a place you could find out information. Although I don't know how accurate it would be."

"By all means, tell me all you know, Kaede-sama!"

"I would first try to ask the monk's master. If that fails, go and seek knowledge from Bokusenou."

"Bokusenou?"

"Yes…it is a great tree and mighty tree in the terms of knowledge."

"A talking tree? I think I'll be going there first…" Sango stood herself up and began making her way out with Kirara. I ran after her.

"I'm coming too!" I shouted while catching up. My friend turned to me and spoke;

"No…you mustn't. You and Inuyasha have to continue looking for jewel shards. I'll be back soon, don't worry. I want to do this on my own anyway."

"But Sango…"

"I've decided already, just let me go. I'll be fine, I can handle myself." With that, my friend continued her walk and I just stood there. I wasn't going to protest to her…especially in these conditions.

"Good luck, Sango-chan!"


	6. Jumping Through Time

Heh. Looks as if I'm back. Feh, no pain no gain…but what am I to gain form this?!

Chapter Six: Jumping Through Time

Miroku was gone. Sango had left us to go on her own journey to find him. It was just Kagome, Shippou and myself. Like in the beginning. 

All common sense had left that girl when she saw Miroku's fate. Whatever that was in the first place. To say he is alive is one thing, but then…where is one to say he is?! Nothing was adding up at all. 

Kaede was tending to my wounds, which were already all almost healed…besides my arm. Seems as if it would take a little longer than it would usually to fully heal….but damn, it hurt like hell. 

Kagome returned looking a bit worried.

"Inuyasha…now we lost Sang-chan too," she said, a little sadly. The words I am about to say, left my mouth a split second before I realized my stupidity, causing great grief to fall upon me.

"Bah, like we asked for there help in the first place. Who needs them?" Big mistake. 

"You stupid jerk! Inuyasha, sit boy!"

I fell to the ground, growling at her. "Stupid bitch! Stop referring to me as some stupid dog or I'll tear that voice box of your's out!"

"SIT!"

"Wench!"

"Jerk! Sit!"

As I fell these two other times, I realized all attempts at me being victorious were to all come in vain. No matter how much we could argue, she always could say that one word.

That old hag kept a serious face on, "no more fighting you too, you don't want to reopen any wounds Inuyasha," she said.

"Feh! She's the wench who won't stop saying that damned word…that enchants this damn rosary that you put on me!" I growled at the two while listing myself up.

"Inuyasha! You're just so inconsiderate sometimes! Miroku is possibly…My best friend has left too now!" The school girl said, as tears started to form in her eyes. Damn. I screwed up big this time.

"Humph. Whatever. I'm not going to say I'm sorry until you stop telling me to sit all the time!"

"Then I'll just have to keep telling you to sit until you apologize!" I crashed into the ground once again. "Eh…I really didn't mean it that time…"

"Right." I growled at her, and glared, but couldn't stay mad, seeing how her face was simply sad, with maybe the slightest hint of anger.

"I'm leaving. I'll be back once I can forget about your selfish, inconsiderate, egotistic, manors. Bye, Shippou," the girl brought up her head, closing her eyes and walking out.

"Kagome! Wait! What will I do?!"

"I don't know, that's your problem!"

"Come, stay!"

"Nope!"

"Once you're gone…I'll…beat up Shippou!"

"Inuyasha…"

"Yes?"  


"Sit boy! You'll get a hell 'of lot more if you harmed even once, when I get back!"

I tasted floor once again, "stop that damn you! Fine, but don't come crying to me when Sango died from being alone in this world!"

"She…won't die on me…" Kagome muttered, running away. I wanted to chase her, but the spell was just wearing off when she was gone. I would have chased her too, but it was to late. Shippou began to pout.

"Stupid Inuyasha! You made Kagome leave…Again!" The kitsune shouted. Shippou fell to the ground, crossing his arms and trying to make himself look tough or something. The little fox's eyes narrowed with his brows.

"Bah! I'm going to go get her…don't get your stupid little brain damaged in your anger!" 

I stood myself up fully and began walking out the door. I wasn't going to chase her…that would make me seem desperate or something. I'd take my time, and when I got there, I got there.

When I finally came to the well, I dropped myself down it. Once I emerged from the well on the other side, I took a look around making my way out of the shrine doors. I made myself up to Kagome's windowsill and peered in. Kagome was on her bed, face to the pillow. She was crying…I could smell it in her tears. Next time I'll have to remember to **not** say anything about her friends, I guess.

I waited to make sure that she was asleep. Step one of my plan; get into her house, and sleep, waiting for the morning. Step two; Step three; we are now on the other side of the well. I let myself into her room by means of breaking the lock on the window, then slowly sliding it open and bringing myself in. 

Upon entry, I gently sat myself on the edge of her bed, glancing at her. I let myself lay on the bed and fell asleep.

When I was awakening in the morning, Kagome was still asleep. I was too tired to get up, so I closed my eyes and tried to get to sleep. All attempts were brought down in vain though, as the sleeping girl screamed.

I fell off the bed.

"What?! What is it…?" I said, shaking my head, looking back in forth.

"Inuyasha! What were you doing in my bed?!"

"Oh…I uh, came back to get you…but you were in bed crying, so I waited for you to go to sleep, then I came in and was tired so…I decided o sleep."

"You just had to sleep in my bed?!"

"Ah, yep. Had to…?"  


"Baka, next time, don't. If my mother came in we would of been in trouble! But as long as you are here…lets get breakfast."

"Ramen?!"

"…You don't usually have ramen for breakfast…"

"So…"  


"We're going to have a **normal** breakfast."

"Fine." I stood myself up and glanced at Kagome whom was in her pajamas. "You going to wear those things down stairs?"  


"Eh…no, show yourself out of my room and I'll be changing, thank you very much." I did as she said, exiting her room.

I went downstairs and went into the place that was called, "the living room". I was amazed by the thingy next to the other thingy…the box with the screen. I hit a button on the thingy with many a buttons, and the box flicked, and lit up, showing people on it who were kissing. 

"Oh my god, Kagome! Two people are stuck in a box and exchanging bodily fluids! How do you get them out?!" I yelled, while hitting the thingy with many buttons on it. The back of it burst open, revealing what seemed to be two trapped demonic long sphere-like things. As soon as that happened, the thing stopped working. The humans must of captured these creatures and was using them for their slave labor. I wounded if Kagome knew about this…?

As I was frustrated at the thing, I threw it into a the doorway, into a different room. It landed in some decide with two slits in it, and when you pushed the button down, in a few minutes, the thing would cause the thingy that threw to pop up, but not giving me enough time to get it. 

I quickly grabbed a knife, finally, something I knew about, and jammed it in. To my great demise, the thing sent energy that shocked me. _Oi! You little bastard, so it's a fight you want?!_ I took the demon and was just about to throw it out the window when Kagome grabbed my wrist.

"Drop the toaster, Inuyasha!"

"Toaster?"

"Yes, the thing in your hands!"

"It's a demon! Did you know that two other demons were living in that thingy that I got stuck in Toaster? The seemed to be working it."

"Huh?! What thingy?!"

"Look!" I showed her Toaster and pointed towards the inside.

"Moron! Those are batteries that were in side of it! That is a remote!"

"When I hit a button, some box came on and it showed two people trapped in a box. They were using each other's bodily fluids to try and escape. Say, in this time, can humans liquefy themselves?"

"…That was a television. It gets pictures sent from space. And they appear on the screen, no one is really there."

"Huh?! They have devices in space?!"

"That's correct. Damn, just don't touch anything. Come on, lets eat."

Kagome walked over to a cabinet and pulled out something labeled "Oatmeal." She then walked over towards some metallic monster and hit a few buttons as she opened it up. My eyes widened as she placed the Oatmeal into a bowl, added some stuff into it, then was placing it into the monster. "Don't Kagome! It's going to eat your hand!"

"Inuyasha, stop it. Seriously, I know what I'm doing. You're so paranoid."

"Feh. Whatever. Where is your mother and the brother anyways, and grandfather?"

"I found a note. They went to the doctors, seems as if Souta was attacked by the flue."

"What? The Flue attacked your little brother? Is this a strong adversary? Do I have permission to kill him?!"

"Inuyasha…it's a sickness, not a demon. Now lets eat!" She said while taking out the bowl of Oat-meal and placing it into two smaller bowls. I began to eat as I just watched her eat too. I was done way before her.

"You know, I didn't mean what I said yesterday…"

"Yeah, I know. You're just to arrogant to except some things I suppose."

"…Whatever."


	7. Diffusion in Reality

Chapter Seven: Diffusion From Reality 

Sango threw herself on top of me, pushing me down on the futon. She began kissing me, and I found, to my great pleasure, she was sucking on the side of my mouth. _Oh Buddha…what do I do now?_ Sango brought her eyes up to mine, and tilted her head at me slightly.

"What's up Miroku? You seem distracted…and distant. What happened to your enthusiasm?…Is there something wrong? You've never turned me down before, do you find me unappealing?" _Maybe that's because I was never offered this situation before…_She moved her finger to my chest and began making little circles on it. 

"No, no. It's not that at all, you're positively beautiful. I just have to tell you something…"

"You can tell me anything. I trust that it won't hurt me," she said while planting another kiss on me.

"Depends…I was…acting weird before, because…well, I don't remember anything. No, it never happened to me."

"What…what do you mean?!" She said, sitting herself up onside of me. I brought myself up, leaning back on my hands and just glanced away from her for a moment.

"I mean…I have no idea what happened. That…we are together, that Naraku was killed, and how, that we have a child together, and the fact that Kikyou is gone."

"What are you talking about?! You were with me the whole time!"

"I…no, I wasn't. Last I remember, we were fighting some giant monster, then Inuyasha used the Wind Scar, my Kazaana opened on it's own, and a huge explosion consumed me. Next I knew, I was here." 

Sango's expression was seemingly struggling to try and add up two and two, and then I caught a hint of something that told me she knew something in her eyes. "Miroku…that happened almost five years ago…this must have been when…this is where you must have came before coming back."

"Coming back?"

"Yes. You were gone for sometime, but then returned…no one knows how though. It seems to me that this is what happened all those years back."

"I see," I said while looking her in the eyes. "I'm glad to know everything turns out for the best though."

"Yeah. I was wondering why you looked slightly younger too. Thought you may have been stashing up some of Kagome's moisturizer or something."

"Moisturizer?"

"Some feminine product for your skin, brought back from the future…"

"Oh, I see. Anyways…You understand that I need to go…find a way back."

"Of course. I will aid you…lets leave tomorrow, shall we? We'll leave Yume with Kagome and Inuyasha, I propose."

"Sounds like a plan." We laid ourselves down again and let sleep overcome us. 

When I woke up in the morning, I found Sango positioned awfully close to myself. "Oh, you're awake," she said, brushing back my bangs and then withdrawing her hand, a bit to fast for my own comfort. She must of felt uncomfortable. After all, I may be myself, but I myself haven't been through any of this stuff yet. _At least I know I'll be getting her soon. About a year or so…that is, when I get to get back to my time._

The overwhelming joy fell upon me. I was going to live. And Sango was to be made my bride. This was great…

After breakfast was eaten, the three of us made our way over to Inuyasha and Kagome's place. Sango explained everything to the two, and they understood well enough. Kagome was more than happy to look after our daughter, seeing how she had no children of her own. I wonder why…oh well. No matter right now.

We made our way out and began walking when Sango spoke up, "we should go where I went all those years back. To Bokusenou that is," she said while we walked.

"Um, okay…" I blinked, not exactly sure of what to make out of this.

We arrived in front a tree of titanic girth. "Bokusenou . It is I, Sango. I have come to ask you about what you know…and if you remember what happened those years back." _She's talking to a tree…_

"I do." _The tree is talking…_ "Yes I remember very well. You were a mess back then, afraid for the well being of this young man that stands in front of me, am I correct?"

"Yes. That is correct…do you remember what you told me?"

"Yes. I remember very well of our conversation. I told you he was alive, but not here, somewhere else. This is the place he was alive them five years ago. Back then, I didn't know what to do, but now, I can tell you of some means of him getting back. In the deep, deep, deep north, there is a magi. She is master of white, and black magic. Her powers could be of great use to you two."

Sango nodded, "thank you. We'll be on our way then." I blinked for a moment, and then started walking after Sango, yelling a "thank you" as we made our way north. 


	8. Sango's Will

Chapter Eight: Sango's Will

I found myself slightly lost. _Where the hell is this damn tree anyway?! I've been walking for almost two damn days! Still, nothing!_ I was frustrated. Very frustrated. I lost my family already…I was not going to lose the one I care about. That will not happen, not today, not tomorrow, nor did it yesterday or the day before alive. _He is alive. I know he is._

As I walked, I found myself come upon some bandit scum. They were fondling with some young woman, then men killed all around them. Those bastards. I ran forward at them, throwing Hiraikotsu as I dashed over. I was mad enough as is, they weren't going to be doing this to people! "Hiraikotsu!"

The giant boomerang made it's way towards one of the bandits, bashing his skull in as he dropped to the ground, presuming dead. Range stung into my heart. "Let them go, you filthy bastards!" One of them stepped forward, smirking.

"Oh, what do you think you're going to do about it, missy? It would be a shame to have to kill such a fine lady as yourself!" The disgusting bandit shouted. 

I glared at him as I caught Hiraikotsu. "You really are truly pathetic!" I shouted, as I unleashed it again. The bandit shielded himself with his arm, but the bone clearly snapped.

"Gah! Bitch, you'll die for that!" The man shouted in pain, as I caught Hiraikotsu. I felt myself smirk slightly as I walked over, and stabbed him in the kidney. I let him die with little pain, however, I wasn't going to let the others off so easy. They were forcing themselves upon innocent woman before. Perverts are one thing, perverted scum whom try to rape young woman, that is another.

The swarm of bandits made themselves at me, as I simply maimed the first row with Hiraikotsu. They fell, most dead or dieing, some just injured, depending on their luck. _You better hope you're dead, or it'll be hell to pay on that who live!_

The bandits began to run, scattering away. Mercy was in my hands, but I decided to throw it away. I chased the ones down, throwing my giant boomerang at some, and let few go. I wasn't going to be something barbaric as to chase them down until they were all dead.

I walked back to the woman, and smiled slightly at them, "erm…thank you," one said. I guess I did make a scene…hate just pulled itself upon me, and they did disserve punishment after all. I looked over at the few who were suffering and shook my head.

"Humph. I'll end their suffering…I guess," some of the girls nodded as others stayed silent, and others wanting to protest. I took the ones who were clearly going to die anyways out of their misery, and let the others live. A little guilt fell over me…but I shook it off, knowing that I did show some mercy, unlike my previous intentions. 

I was now walking in a forest as I saw a huge tree come into view. This had to be it. As I approached, I noticed the out line of facial figures. _This is it…finally! Houshi-sama, be back soon, please…_

"Great tree. Please tell me what I wish to know. A monk named Miroku has disappeared…is he alive?"

"Yes, young one. He is…however, not here. He is…in a different place. Alive, none the less though."

"Do you know of any means to find out his whereabouts?"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot help you on that one."

"I understand. Thank you for assuring me with his safety." I glanced around and then turned back, heading for Kaede's hut again.

When I arrived, Kaede and Shippou told me what had happened between Kagome and Inuyasha. Just great…oh well though, nothing I can do about it…


	9. Ayame's Curiosity

Chapter Nine: Ayame's Curiosity

It was now getting into noon time. While I was explaining what a lot of things did, that Inuyasha thought were all demons, I heard the doorbell ring. I walked over to the door and opened it, to see a smiling Ayame. Oh gees. Inuyasha poked his head out from behind me, and Ayame blinked.

"Hey, it's Inuyasha again! You better not of hurt Kagome again!" Inuyasha blinked at the girl and stepped back.

"Eh…"

"Oh my, Kagome…what are those…things sticking out of his head?!" _Oh shit, hits ears!_

"Um…they are plastic doggy ears, right, Inuyasha?" I said, jabbing him lightly in the side. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes slightly at me.

"What the hell are you talking about, Kagome?"

"Your ears, moron!"

"Oh…yeah. Costume party…" Ayame was already behind him and tugging on the ears, as he let out a growl.

"These are real! Wow! No wonder why he always whore something on his head before…" _Oh damn, this not be good…_

"Um, Inuyasha…was uh…Inuyasha was born near a radioactive power plant. Basically, he's…a…freak." Inuyasha shot me a glare of knives, as he let out a growl.

"Bitch…" he muttered.

"Oh…I see. No wonder why he has so many problems! You should be nicer to…someone special, Kagome! Though I find it hard to believe that he has them…but they seem real enough…" Inuyasha stuck out his tongue at me.

"Really…he doesn't disserve special treatment…" I said while twitching. "Anyways…come in, come in…"

Ayame walked inside and made herself comfortable. "So, what brings you here anyways," I asked her.

"Just dropping by to ask if you wanted to go and hang out at the mall?"

"Mawl?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a place with many stores…" I said, hitting him lightly. "He's not from around here…"

"Oh. I find it hard to believe he wouldn't know what a mall is though…" She said as I shrugged at my friend.

"Like I said, he's a baka," I said as Inuyasha glared at me.

"Special. He's special, Kagome," Inuyasha twitched in anger.

"I am not! I just don't happen to be from around here, got it?!"

"Inuyasha, watch your temper…" I muttered. Ayame just stared at us both.

"Okay…so shall we be going?" She said.

"Sure…let me just get Inuyasha a hat or something…" I ran upstairs and then came back down, placing a beanie on Inuyasha's head. Ayame looked at Inuyasha for some moments.

"Now he looks like he's going to kill someone…" I shrugged and grabbed Inuyasha's wrist, dragging him out of the house as Ayame followed me. All the while, Inuyasha had his eyebrows narrowed and was pouting.

After walking for a little while, and Inuyasha receiving some stares, we arrived at the Tokyo Mall. I was feeling slightly embarrassed, and so was Ayame as we were being stared at again. Well, Inuyasha at least. We soon got use to it as we saw that Inuyasha didn't give a damn what others thought.

Inuyasha stopped in front of some manikins, poking the glass that they were contained in. "Kagome! The humans have trapped over humans! Shouldn't we free them?" He wined, tapping on the glass with his claws.

"Inuyasha…they aren't real. They are basically statues…"

"Oh…I see then," he said while tilting his head. Ayame stood there, puzzled.

"He really isn't from here at all, huh?" She questioned.

"Yep…" _More like from a different time…rather than not here…_

Inuyasha was wandering off as I chased after him. Every store he went into he contradicted things, telling me they were demons. "What about this one? It looks like an evil little demon gremlin!"

"Inuyasha, that is a Tickle Me Elmo…" The half demon poked it as it began to laugh and say one of it's few phrases.

"Kagome! Stand back, it's a demon in disguise!" Inuyasha raised his hand at the doll, facing it off.

"Inuyasha! It's programmed to do that! It isn't a demon!" Ayame was standing there, baffled at what was going on. 

"Kagome, maybe he needs to see a doctor…" She 'suggested'

"Huh? I'm not hurt…"

"I meant a head doctor…"

"My head is fine, though!" He knocked on his head, making a unique hallow sound.

"She means you need to go see someone to talk to! She thinks you're insane…"  


"Humph. It's you people who are insane…" He said while holding up a mechanical pen, clicking the thing in and out. "Kagome! Look what I can do!" I stared at him for some moments. _You've got to be kidding me…_

"Inuyasha, that is a modern day pen…nothing special about it." Inuyasha wandered off for a few minutes as I talked to Ayame. Once he came back, he was holding a remote control in his hand.

"Look! I enslaved a miniature demon of them vehicle things!" He said in a cheerful tone as he drove a remote control car around the floor of the store. I stared at him annoyingly.

"That…is a toy…truck that runs on batteries!"

"Oh, those little demons that were in the remote thingy at your house?"

"They aren't demons!"  


"He sure has an obsession with thinking everything is a demon…" Ayame whispered to me, and I nodded, still annoyed.

"Alright…we've had enough fun. Lets go home," I said.

"But…but Kagome! I just began to have my fun." Inuyasha said in a pout-tone, he wanted to get his own way…always. I dragged him out of the mall, the whole way, by his hair as Ayame followed us.

When we finally arrived at home, I noticed something in Inuyasha's hands. "Inuyasha, did you take something?!" I demanded to know. He shook his head, and turned slightly, peering at me with one eye.

"It's mine!" He pulled it up and looked into it, hitting a button and the light shined in his eye. It was a laser pointer. The hanyou threw it at the ground. "Feh! It bit my eye using lights!" Ayame and myself burst out laughing as he began growling at the laser pointer on the ground.

"Don't get to exited Inuyasha! Why don't you sit or something?" A growl admitted from him as he hit the floor, the rosary glowing. "Sorry…"

"Wow! How the heck did that happen?" My friend asked me.

"Uh…he's super obedient that his body forces him to sit whenever I say sit?" Thump, thump. "Sorry!"

"Bitch! You damn wench, you did that on purpose!"

"No, sit! I did that on purpose!" Thump. 

"Kagome, I feel there is something you're not telling me…and I want to know what it is!"

"Eh…fine! But you have to promise to not tell anyone!"

"Promise!"

"Inuyasha is a half-dog demon from about five hundred years ago…"

Ayame began to laugh, "seriously now," she said.

"Serious."

"For real?!"

"For real."

"Get out!" She pushed me lightly.

"…It's true. And those beads around his neck let me be able to control him whenever I say the "s" word."  


"Shit?"

"No, sit." Thump. "Damn, see what you made me do!"

"You bitch!" He bellowed while pulling himself up.

"Eh, sorry…Inuyasha," I muttered.  



	10. Can't Wake Up

Chapter Ten: Can't Wake Up

We started north. This journey was going to take at least fourteen day's time…and that's the minimum if we go non on a six hour sleep basis. Sango looked at me and grabbed my hand as we walked. "Hey, do me the favor when you get back," she said.

"Sure. What is it?" I replied.

"Please…tell me what happened. You never told…uh, me in this place…you know what I mean. I always wandered what had happened to you…"

"Sure. I'll remember too." I smiled at her and she leaned over to kiss me on the cheek.

"Thanks. I was really worried about you, you know. Well…how could you know…besides that I just told you. This is confusing…but…I wonder what happened to…the Miroku that was here. Do you think…once you go back he'll come back to me?" Her eyes saddened slightly.

"I don't know…I really have no idea what to tell you…"

"Oh…" she said in a tone below a whisper. "Well, I guess since this is our future, you may possibly just run this future over in the time lapse. Hopefully it isn't two different things, you know? Maybe I'll just not exist, and be back to myself…living the four years."

"Yeah, possibly. I mean, if you remembered what happened and stuff…and that tree could confirm it."

"Hopefully that is the case. Either that or…somehow there is a different one of you that comes back…I don't want to lose you again…for good."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it will all work out," I said, smiling at her.

"Yeah…you're right."

"But I've got a question. If you just told me to tell you, and this is four years in my future, as in it is all the same time line, wouldn't…I have told you?"

"…I, I don't know. Maybe something happens to cause you to forget? Or maybe you just don't tell me? I don't know…let's not worry about it," she said, obviously a bit troubled.

I nodded as we continued to walk. _Everything will work out fine, won't it?_ We walked and walked. Nothing but walking. I sensed minor evil auras, but nothing bit. It seems as if after Naraku's death, the powerful demons must have either died, ran away, or simply were diminished because Naraku's life supported them. Who knows. Probably Sango…but I wasn't going to ask right now.

The sky was starting to darken. Sango and I began to set up camp, laying our sleeping materials out next to each others as we huddled close to the fire, eating and talking. "So…how am I?" I spat out. Sango looked at me in a confused look.

"I don't know, how are you?" She said, while blinking slightly confused.

"You know…" I said in a slight grin, which made her think. A small blush flushed over her face. _I'll take that as a good sign…_

"Um, anyways…" Sango looked at me as she laid herself down. "Heh, you haven't changed much, my little pervert," she said, smiling. "The only difference, I'm twenty-one now, and can hit you a lot harder!"

"You wouldn't anyhow," I said while smiling and laying down. I glanced up at the sky then to Sango.

"Miroku…" She said while turning onto her stomach and putting an arm across me, and bringing herself close to me.

"Yes, Sango?"

"I love you."

"I-I love you too…"

"Good night."

"Night, Sango."

When we woke up, I found the girl basically on top of me, still sleeping. Her rear was nice and round…and placed nicely up in the air. _So tempting…but I really shouldn't…_ As my brain was telling me no, my heart was kicking my brain's ass. While they were fighting, my hands decided to use their own mind, as I stroked the lovely butt. 

I heard a little giggle come from my companion. "Miroku, stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I've known you long enough…"

"But I've not known you nearly as long."

"That's why I own you," she said, smirking up at me.

"I'll have to get some thing clear once I return to my own time."

We began our walk again after breakfast, as always. The day was nice. Everything was calm…life must be so nice without Naraku around. I can't wait for the day when I see his defeat.

Another uneventful day past as the sun began to go down. "Thank you for coming with me."

"Yeah. Of course. I couldn't let you be alone while you were trying to go home…" She smiled sweetly at me. She couldn't hide it…she so wanted me and we both knew it. If I was in the same position, I would have a hard time keeping my hands off of me too.

Sango placed a hand on the side of my face as she leaned over and kissed me good night. _I salute you restraining yourself from me…yeah, you make it look easy. But is it?_


	11. Won't Let You Go

Chapter Eleven: Won't Let You Go

"Houshi-sama! You've returned to me!" I ran, and ran to my monk. We embraced for a split second, then I fell to the ground, going straight through him. When I turned around, he was smiling at me. No matter how hard I tried, I just could grasp him. Every attempt was in vain. Every sight of him…taunting me. Everything. Taunting me. 

As he was smiling at me and offering his hand, a violent wind came at me. Miroku's wind tunnel was consuming me! What was I to do?! Nothing…there was nothing to do! _Miroku!! I-love-you!_ Then it stopped. The monk was standing there, blood dripping from his back.

"Miroku!" I rushed forward, to find Kohaku. Kohaku killed Miroku. "Why Kohaku?!" I saw Naraku laughing. That maniacal laughter…running through my mind as I raced forward. His sadistic nature…what was he doing? "Kohaku!" I yelled as the beast reached forward, pulling the jewel shard out of his back. _Kohaku! Miroku!_ _Why?! They were both gone…I lost them both._

"Sango!"

"Shippou…what are you doing here? Hey, where are you?"  


"Sango!"

"What?!"

"Wake up, Sango!" 

I shot up, basically hitting Shippou in the head. It was all a bad dream. A very bad dream. Sweat was dripping from my body as I looked at Shippou. I grabbed the cub and held him to myself. "Shippou-chan…I'm scared…"

"Sango-chan…" The kitsune looked up at me as Kirara purred, rubbing against my thigh. The little kitsune didn't bother to move. Instead, he simply waited for me to lay back down, then he hopped over to the bottom of the covers and laid himself down.

__

It was only a dream…or was…it more than that? Am I foreshadowing the death of the two I care about? It must simply be a dream. That wouldn't happen, no…It simply couldn't. I won't allow you to leave me.

When I woke up in the morning, I found that Inuyasha and Kagome were there. "Sango-chan. You're up. Good morning, breakfast is ready!"

"No thanks…I don't feel like eating." I shook my head, smiling weakly at me friend. Kagome came over and sat next to me.

"Hey. It will be okay, don't worry about it." She said, trying to assure me of it all.

"Kagome-chan…it's only been seven days now, yet I feel like it's been an eternity. Everyday of worrying is eating at me…like a weight being placed upon my shoulders, just waiting for the right time to break me…"

Inuyasha sighed and turned his head towards Kagome. "I'm hungry…" He said.

"I know…just wait a minute, please."

"Fine…" Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked up at the ceiling. He didn't seem made, more like he wanted to wait patiently without talking to anyone.

"So, how were you when you were gone?" I asked.

"I was fine. My friend and I took Inuyasha to the mall…where he thought everything was a demon…and was out to kill me," she said. I smiled slightly from my friend to the dog hanyou. He was protective even against fake objects. That's one dedicated…yet stubborn guy.

After the others ate, we just sat and talked. No one felt like going anywhere at the moment. Especially myself. The day was going by slowly and no one found out any information about Miroku…he nor came nor was heard.

__

Miroku, I'll wait for you. I'll be here when you come back. No matter what.

Night slowly came. All day I kept to myself as the others were talking…and fooling around somewhat. Nothing anyone did could divert my attention…I just wanted to find Miroku. He'd be home soon. I could feel it inside of me.

__

I'm here for you. I'm waiting for you. Now, please come back to me…


	12. Reunited

Chapter Twelve: Reunited

As I opened my eyes, I saw two deep brown eyes staring into mine. The owner smiled at me and whispered, "good morning." I smiled back and nodded.

"Truth be told, it is nice, that's for sure," I said while watching her face. Her beautiful face. In time, I'd be with her for the rest of my life. 

We continued our small adventure. Our boring adventure. Having Sango there made it so much better though. I really am glad she decided to come with me on my attempt to return to my time. We were so close to our destination. We'd be arriving there by tomorrow evening. This was great. I was to return home soon…my only worries were…what about this Sango? Is she going to be alright? What about my daughter? 

I'm torn between what I know and what I don't know. Damn this all. What really did happen anyways…I can't figure out why I am here…possibly the air void with the attack and monster…ripped a time scar in the universe? If it sent me here, where did the Miroku here go? I don't understand. If I'm not that Miroku, shouldn't I still have the Kazaana? Maybe I just took the body?! Is that possible? So when I leave, there will be two again? Yes…this could be it

We walked until night was consuming the sky. Tomorrow was the day I would find something out. Even if I'm not to go home, there would be a clue. _Tomorrow…means everything._

Tomorrow came so slow, yet sooner than I thought. Today…was the day. We were already walking towards our destination. The place was huge….right on top a hill in the distant clearing. It seemed so close because of the view, but really…it was probably at least five miles ahead of us

I could tell Sango was sad. She must have been thinking about the "What ifs" I can't blame her either. If this was another universe or something, I'd be leaving her for good. _Hopefully it will all turn out happy in the end…_

As we finally drew to a close of our walk, we came to the giant doors of the huge place. I knocked on the doors and as I was about to step in, a figure came from the left.

"Stop. If you step through those doors without specifying a the place you could end up in anytime. Come now, I've been expecting you," the magi spoke. She was one hot mage, that's for sure. _I'm going home, I'm gunna get to go home…_

My hear leapt forward as those words were spoken. This was it. "So, all I have to do is think of the place then?"

"That is correct. Then you will be transferred there. However, in your case it is weird. There should be another one of you, but where he was placed…is beyond me. Once you walk through, he should come out to his time. Everything will work out to how it should if all goes according to plan."

"Thank you so very much," I said and turned to Sango. "And you too, Sango. Good bye."

"Bye. Though we'll both be seeing each other real soon."

I stepped up towards the door, the bright white glow was almost blinding. As I walked through, I felt a strange sensation over my body. What seemed like five years, was gone in a matter of five seconds. 

I opened my eyes to find myself staring at the sky. The ground around me was destroyed. I was back…to where that demon was. _I'm…back. Finally, back._

First place I was going to go…Kaede's village. Perfect. I will surprise them all.

As I was nearing the hut, I prepared myself. Walking forward, I knocked on the hut door. When the door opened, the girl I had been previously traveling with fell into my arms.

"Miroku! You've found your way back to me! How…where?! What?!" She said loudly as she began to cry.

"Well, I'm glad to see you too. Time. I was almost five years into the future, you see." She looked up at me and nodded.

"Just glad you're safe," she said then gave me a kiss. The others were there, but I didn't care right now. Yeah, I groped her and kissed her too. I was so happy to be back. So happy. Plus, it felt good.


	13. The Hunt Ends

Chapter Thirteen: The Hunt Ends

Now we were all together again and ready to set off once again. "Kagome…we're going back to that place for the jewel shard, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. We better check it out, I still feel it's presence close to it." We all nodded. Kagome got onto my back along with Shippou as Miroku and Sango made there way on Kirara.

Kagome and I were there slightly before the others. We looked around for a little bit as Sango and Miroku made there way towards us.

"Back to where we started…huh?" The monk muttered under his breath.

Kagome ran to a spot on the ground and picked up the jewel shard. "That was easy!" I looked around. _Yeah, a little to easy for my own comfort…_ Everything stayed the same though. I could smell nothing around…or hear it. _Maybe we weren't set up after all…this is strange._ _Either way, now all the jewel shards are located. Kouga has two, Kohaku has one, and the rest are in Naraku's hands and in ours._

The next thing for us to do…was destroy Naraku. Once and for all. But…where was he? There was no way this was going to end this soon. We still had to find him, and that may be the hardest thing ever. As so, we started walking. Weather Naraku found us first, or vise versa, was all to play out soon. Still, there was the means of extracting Kouga from his jewel shards…hopefully the idiot will just hand them over once we defeat Naraku…out of the good of everyone.

We camped out for the night. We could tell this wasn't going to be over in just a matter of a day. I over heard Miroku and Sango talking about what had happened to him. He didn't seem to mention any great detail and wouldn't tell exactly what happened. Seems as if he was hiding something…probably to protect someone.

Night came. I stayed up for a little bit longer as the others fell asleep. I fell out of the tree branch that I was perched in as I heard weird noises. I made my way closer and low and behold, those two idiots were kiss. What the hell had gotten into the two since then? Bah…

"Monk! Sango! Get a damned room, I don't feel like being kept up!" I muttered as I walked away. _Damn morons…_ I walked off into the forest and sat myself down next to a river, looking at my reflection. _Kikyou…I haven't seen you in…almost a month. Or heard of you for that matter…where are you…?_ As I was thinking to myself, I saw the reflection of Kagome come into the water behind me.

"Hey Inuyasha…you don't look to happy," she said to me as she sat next to myself.

"It's nothing," I responded while looking at her.

"Oh. I see…"

"Where's Shippou? Don't tell me you left him with those two…" I saw Kagome flush a crimson red. _They better not be…_

I stood up and muttered things under my breath, "come on," I said. We both walked back towards the campsite. Shippou was sleeping next to Kirara and the other two seemed to be asleep as well.

"Heh…can't hurt in checking anyways…" I sat myself down next to Kagome and we both fell asleep.


	14. Untitled

Chapter Fourteen: 

I woke up to the sound of birds and other creatures. It was a nice morning, but the sky suggested a possibility of rain…Oh well. I looked over to my side where the hanyou had been sleeping, he was gone already.

Sango and Miroku were sitting up with there legs crossed while Shippou was chasseing Kirara. It seems as if they decided to make breakfast today, for they were eating. A cheery Sango served the food to Miroku who excepted it. Miroku must of persuaded Sango to give it a try. _Yeah, that's all fine…but where is Inuyasha I wonder…_

"Hey Kagome-chan. Good morning. Going to eat, ne?" My friend said while looking at me.

"Yeah sure…but where is Inuyasha?" I replied.

"Not really sure. He said he's be back soon," she said while handing me my food.

"Oh. Thanks Sango-chan." _Where did he get off to?_

"Very good food!"

"Thank you hous--Miroku."

"Yes…it is. And to think I'm forced to always made every dinner for you people when we have a fine cook right here…"

I saw Inuyasha walking towards us. He seemed to be slightly angry, or perhaps he was just being himself. Who knows?

"Hey Inuyasha!" I waved at him as he approached. He definitely wasn't happy, but the closer he came, the less he looked angry. More like just serious or something.

"Naraku…is nearby," he said while looking towards Sango and Miroku. "Food!" _That was fast…_

Sango handed him some food and he began eating like his normal self. "Um, Inuyasha…about Naraku…"

"Yeah…yeah. He's close by. No threats towards have been made though…it's relatively calm."

"To calm if you ask me," Miroku added in.

After we were all done eating, we took off again. The walk was very annoying…it made me feel like I had an itch in the bit of my stomach. We may be getting to kill Naraku soon…this is great. But then what? What is there to become of us when the Shikon no Tama is completed and Naraku is defeated?


	15. Naraku

Chapter Fifteen: Naraku

As we came closer and closer to where Inuyasha said he felt Naraku's presence, I could confirm the feeling that he was nearby. We came even closer now as we saw a figure standing in the distance. It was Kikyou.

"Kikyou…" Inuyasha muttered as we walked forward. _She must of came to finish this too…She knows more than us. Seems as if she's always one step ahead, knowing what's going on…_

"Inuyasha…" The figure said while turning towards us.

"What are you doing here?"

"To kill Naraku…of course."

"Well…Kikyou…but he might kill you…"

"Well, I'm not alone now, am I? I'll aid you. What happens after that…happens." 

I just watched the two for a moment as Miroku and the others continued on. Then I did. _Kohaku…_

As we made our way to where Naraku was, I felt…I felt like I was going to die from the inside out. This…was the most eerie place I've ever been to. Though seemed like a normal…castle of sorts…or something, it most definitely wasn't. I mean, you don't even find many structures like this in Japan. 

This was weird. Very weird. What was going to happen today…will finish this. Possibly. It may continue for more than just the day…who was to know. The only thing for certain…was that he needed our jewel shards. He needed Kouga's too. He…also needed…the one in Kohaku. _My brother…will I get to see you again?_

Fear. I was scared again. Not of Naraku…but for Kohaku's sake. He could very well be dead already…what was to come of this all. It's not right that he did any of this stuff to us. _I want him dead…I want him to suffer like I did. I want him to feel the pain that I feel in my heart. I want him to know what he's done to me. I will make him know…_

Kikyou turned forward again and walked with us. I think she knew that her time was up soon. She seemed…even more distant that usual. Kikyou will being dieing soon, and she knew it. I guess she planned on killing Naraku along with herself…or something.

We came up to the castle front. The doors were right there. However, before anyone could do anything…the castle basically fell apart and grumbled right in front of us revealing Naraku. The demon had his barrier around him as always.

Everyone took a step or two back. The horror of the figure…was unbearable. 

"Naraku! What have you done with my brother?!" I shouted up at him. The beast of a half demon began to chuckle.

"Ku…kuku…Sango, Sango. I let him die…that's what happened to him. The boy wanted it anyways. It seems as if he remembered what had happened…"

My mouth dropped open. Then I closed it as I glared at him. He had done it. I was…going to flip. He can't say that…Rage exploded inside of me as I found myself standing there and starring down the figure. He was going to die.

"You lie!" I shouted while throwing the giant boomerang forward. Fury bit at me. Hate consumed me. Fear dwelled on me. Sadness…filled inside of me. 

It just hit him and fell to the ground. Useless. With that barrier up, I can't even try to hurt him. This was all to much. He killed my brother and I could do nothing about it. I found myself falling forward as tears streamed down my cheeks. Miroku tried to hold me up, but I curled over forward under his arm.

"Naraku…Naraku…" I muttered while tears burned at me. Miroku placed me gently on the ground. My eyes were beginning to hurt. My insides were bruised. And my outside was transforming. I was turning into some hateful monster. All I wanted to do was avenge my brother. And I couldn't.

Inuyasha growled at Naraku and flung himself forward. Everything was a blur though…my entire being was filled with fury and rage, and my eyes were swollen and drowning in tears. 

"Naraku! You bastard!" Inuyasha swung his sword at Naraku, but it was an attempt in vain. It simply collided with the barrier.

"Kongousouha!" the half demon yelled, sending the many spears at Naraku, piercing his barrier. Narkau was slightly injured, but not that much.

Kikyou pushed Inuyasha aside and stepped forward. "Naraku!" She shouted. Her voice was filled with so much emotion, I didn't know where to began. Hate. Anger. Sadness. Angst. Dismal. Everything negative and of grief was there. She wanted him dead.

The priestess pulled the arrow back that was on her raised bow and sent the Sacred Arrow at him. The arrow ripped through the barrier and blew off a portion of Naraku's right arm. It began to slowly regenerate back. _He is…much, much stronger._

The poisonous insects began to buzz as they lifted up from the ground. Miroku was out of the fight now…as was I. My attempts were futile. All we could do was either distract or destroy minor demons like the Hell Wasps. 

I felt myself trembling as Miroku lifted me up to himself. The only thing that held me together was the fact that Miroku was there, holding me. I was crying more and more now. _Why did this have to happen…The only good thing…is that I know he won't be forced to do evil…anymore…_

I buried my head into Miroku's chest and wiped my tears away on his robe. "Miroku…why. Why…" I stuttered, not able to say what I wanted to.

"Don't worry…it's going to all be alright," he told me as I turned my head to watch.

Kikyou was standing there with another arrow raised as Kagome stepped next to her, raising an arrow of her own. "I didn't ask for your help…" Kikyou said, but didn't protest. She was more like saying she didn't need it, but thanks anyways.

The two mikos let there arrows fly, destroying a good portion of Naraku…but it just began to regenerate, yet again! _What is it going to take…to avenge everything. What will it take to end all this madness?_

They all just kept fighting…every blow being completely useless. All that was happening…was that we…were getting worn out. All I could do was stand and watch the three. This was terrible.

Kikyou was hit. Bad. Miasma was being sent into her body. She was dissolving, she was dieing.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha rushed over and shook his head. "Kikyou. Hang in there…" The half demon tilted his head sadly at her.

What was to happen soon…was probably one of the most happiest moments in my life. One of them at least. Joy bent on someone's destruction isn't something that you really should say is your happiest moment…so I won't say it is. It was probably…the moment in my life where I felt more complete than ever.

Kanna was in the distance holding the baby Naraku in her arms. It would seem as if she was suppose to be protecting the child.

Naraku was just snickering. We all knew that if we couldn't get to that baby, he would never die. Never. We had no way to reach the child either. Our only hope was to almost completely destroy Naraku, then somehow get there…But we just couldn't get him to be diminished for much time. I just ignored the fight and watch the girl holding the baby that contained Naraku's heart. What was I to do…I couldn't do anything!

Up in the air came a giant feather. On it was Kagura. _Just great…more to worry about._ Kagura was just above Kanna. I couldn't see what she was doing, but I watched Naraku's expression change.

Once he was looking at Kagura, Kagome and Kikyou fired two more arrows, one each as Inuyasha sent the Kongousouha at him. This gave them enough time to add more attacks in. But that wasn't what caught my eye.

Kagura had landed on the ground next to Kanna and slapped the younger girls hands away, grabbing the baby. Naraku's eyes widened as she held the infant in her arms.

"Look at what I've got a hold of Naraku…" She said, walking forward.

"You bitch…let it go now!"

"Now why would I do that…" The demon smirked and brought her claws to the infant Naraku's chest. As she did so, her claws pierced through the flesh. The most gross sounding sound I've ever heard made it's way as blood began to spill out of the infant and the rib cage was being broken open. Disgusting.

The wind demon ripped her hand out, holding something in her palm, as she discarded the lifeless body. She smirked and kept going forward, squeezing her hand shut, over and over, just slightly though. "it seems as if I have your heart now…" The demon chuckled and narrowed her eyes. "I will make you pay for what you've done to me…"

"Bitch…drop that, now!" Naraku was on his knees and looking up at Kagura as she came up to him. The wind youkai back handed him and grinned. 

"Why? So you can go and kill me?" She squeezed the heart harder now, causing Naraku to cough up blood.

"Stop that…you damn…" Kagura kicked him sharply in the side.

"Damn what? Bitch were you going to say? Heh!" The demon now let the claw on her thumb dig into the organ. "Today will be your last day, Naraku…"

"Kagura! Just kill him, stupid!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Shut up! Don't you want him to suffer too?"  


"…" The hanyou made no comment and just starred forward, at Kagura and Naraku. Then, he looked back down at Kikyou, who was slowly returning back to the dead.

Kagura smirked as she drew her figures tightly around the bloody heart. With her other hand she took out her fan. The demon tossed the heart up into the air. "Fuujin no Mai!" The sickles of wind cut the heart to pieces as Naraku fell to the ground.

"Damn…you…Kagura…" His pupils disappeared. Naraku was finally dead.

Kagura walked away and Kanna just watched. The demon child followed Kagura into the woods after sometime.

Kikyou.

Died.

We went back to Kaede's place, with almost the full Shikon no Tama. All we needed were Kouga's now. Miroku was starring at his hand. The wind void had vanished and he was flexing his figures back and forth.. Must of felt good. Miroku and Kagome were the only two who were really happy. Sure, myself and Inuyasha…were happy in away, but we both…

Lost someone.

Later that night I walked over to where Miroku was sleeping. "Hey…Miroku, wake up."

The shady figure looked at me and smiled. "Since Naraku's defeat, I've been awake for you. I'm not stuck in this dream anymore…"

I smiled at him and made my way towards him. He grinned at me as I placed myself on top of him.

"We…can be together now."

End.


End file.
